The present invention relates to a module supporting system and, more particularly, to a supporting system for mounting any desired module on any suitable supporting structure. The supporting structure may be the wall of a room, a wall at a work station, the rear wall or modesty skirt of a desk, or the like. The module or modules to be mounted on the supporting structure may include such things as bins, cabinets, drawer assemblies, shelves or shelf assemblies, or the like. In other words, both the supporting structure, and the module or modules to be mounted thereon, may be virtually anything whatsoever.